


Hugs and Baths

by ddeokbokki



Series: levihancember 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, i think, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeokbokki/pseuds/ddeokbokki
Summary: `levihancember 2019 day 6 - hugs.He might not admit it but Levi Ackerman was a sucker for hugs. Scratch that, Levi Ackerman was a sucker for physical interactions as long as the other person is Hange Zoe.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: levihancember 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87
Collections: ` levihancember 2019





	Hugs and Baths

He might not admit it but Levi Ackerman was a sucker for hugs. Scratch that, Levi Ackerman was a sucker for physical interactions as long as the other person is Hange Zoe.

However, hugs were his favourite. Hugging her reminded him that she’s warm and that meant she’s alive. He loved it when he could feel Hange’s heaving chest when she’s pressed against him. He loved it when she held him close whenever he got emotional.

Because he could hear her heartbeat. 

“Hey Levi?” Hange who had her head on Levi’s lap put her book away and looked up at the man. 

The raven haired Captain simply gave a hum as a respond, his fingers still playing with her still wet hair subconsciously. He managed to force her into a bath just earlier.

“Why do you like bathing me?”

“Because your hygiene habits are shitty.”

“You could just leave me be.”

“Your squad will get sick.”

“Is that all?”

This time, Hange sat up on the couch. Shifting into a kneeling position as she kept her gaze on Levi. He in turn, looked back at her, not making any response.

Hange took that as a sign for her to continue.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been coming to my room more and more.” Of course, the scientist would realised that. 

“I will leave now.”

“Wait!” Hange exclaimed and grabbed his wrist. “I’m not complaining! Just.. I just want to ask if you’re okay?”

She wasn’t wrong. Levi did know that he’s been visiting her a lot more often. He also knew that because of that, they’d been one of the soldiers’ favourite gossip. However, really didn’t care.

All he wanted was to make sure that she’s alive and still with him.

“Hange.” Levi started, turning to look at the brunette who had a curious expression on her face. But Levi did not continue, instead he pulled her into his embrace.

“You smell nice.” 

_And you’re warm._

He added mentally, ignoring her confused ‘huh’.

Maybe with her quick thinking, Hange would eventually understand why he loved bathing her. But now, he would prefer to keep it to himself that it’s all because he wanted her in his embrace.

And he liked it more when she smelled like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i missed day 5 and my day 4 was an edit that's on tumblr. so i thought i should write another drabble for this. this was supposed to be fluffy but i don't think i've managed to capture that, instead it felt more peaceful. HAHA.


End file.
